Ya nada es igual
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: por culpa d una kunoichi todo se fue al demonio, perdi parte d lo que era o tal vez me volvi lo que debi haber sido, eso no lo se, pero lo q si se, es q, esa rubia exotica giro mi mundo, mas de lo que pude haber imaginado con la peque era mas q suficiente
1. Chapter 1

Hola! chicos como estan?espero que bien, como ya casi me libre de mis responsabilidades en el liceo decidí pasar a dejarles el primer cap de unnuevo fic, este lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me había atrevido a publicarlo, espero les guste y para los que siguen mi fic el renacer de akatsuki he de pedirles disculpas por el atraso, pero es que tuve muchos inconvenientes(pruebas, bailes, proyecto, pruebas de admision, compu dañada por 3 semanas), el 30 subo el nuevo cap... así que espero y disfruten mis ya seguidores y los nuevos seguidores este fic que les traigo a continuación... es un naruino una pareja que me encanta ademas de que es poco común, a mi me encanta el naruhina pero ya esta muy triyado por eso decidí hacer naruino ya que hay muy pocos.**.**

ESPERO LES GUSTE

_**CAP1: recuerdos**_

En una pequeña terraza, que daba hacia los jardines de una gran mansión, estaba un hombre sentado en el borde de las escaleras, este miraba embelesado el cielo nocturno y lleno de estrellas.

-creí que estabas durmiendo-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-digo lo mismo- respondió el aludido.

-vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo una chica rubia y se sentó junto a el, el la volteo a mirar y le paso una copa de sake- toma-

-gracias-

-las cosas han cambiado ¿no lo crees? Ino-

-a que te refieres Naruto?- contesto algo confundida

-a nosotros, a la misión, acaso no recuerdas-dijo divertido el rubio y le dio un sorbo a su copa.

-no entiendo-

-esta es la segunda misión que nos toca a ti y a mi solos, no recuerdas la primera? Si las comparas las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron aunque sea un poco- dijo sonriente.

-si ya lo recuerdo, es cierto las cosas cambiaron… jajaja lo curioso es que este es el mismo sitio de la otra vez, estamos en la mansión de la princesa-respondió divertida.

-Recuerdas el escándalo que le armamos a la vieja y de nuestras constantes peleas por ver quien tenia razón –

-claro jajaja, como olvidar eso-rio

**:::: flash back:::::**

Me niego ..a ir a una misión con este baka!- se queja la rubia al oir de la boca de Tsudnade que iría junto con Naruto a una misión de relleno

no estaré este fin de semana junto a esta niña engreída bachan!- se que igual el rubio

-Ya lo he decidido!, así que será mejor que me obedezcan!-les reprende Tsudnade

pero…-

-pero nada, ahorita mismo se van a cumplir esa misión!…- grita Tsudnade, interrumpiendo a los dos rubios

sin mas remedio Naruto e Ino se preparan para cumplir la misión, los dos empiezan a salir de la villa, mientras un sol muy fuerte le da en su cara a ambos. Su misión consistía en ir a un país muy pequeño que estaba cruzando el país de la hierba a ayudar a una princesa con su compromiso.  
>-Oye anda mas rápido- se queja el rubio al ver que Ino era muy lenta<p>

-estoy cansada…acaso tu no lo estas?.- se molesta la rubia que seguía corriendo al igual que el rubio

-pero si solo hemos corrido por unas horas..?

-te parece poco?,..Quiero aunque sea tomar algo…me muero de sed!-

-esta bien..Descansaremos un rato- dijo Naruto y los dos ,paran la marcha para descansar un rato

Ino empieza a tomar mucha agua, ya que moría de sed, ante el incesante calor que había ahí. Ellos apenas estaban en la mitad del camino, y su meta era llegar a un pueblo en cuyo lugar era en las montañas del país de la hierba.

-"se suponía que iba estar ahorita mismo en Suna junto a Sakura-chan, mierda por que esa abuela me hizo esto?" se queja el rubio viendo su mala suerte al estar en una misión que no quería, junto a una chica que no quería

-¿que me miras? –se molesta Ino al ver como Naruto la estaba mirando

-ya terminantes de descansar?-

-si, ya lo hice.-le contesta la rubia y se pone de pie para continuar la marcha

- bien, continuemos…- dice el rubio, que media vuelta y empieza caminar, si seguimos al ritmo que hemos estado, llegaremos en 4 horas al lugar….

-oye un momento ..-le contesta la rubia que rápidamente se pone en frente del Uzumaki-

-¡¿quien te ha puesto de líder en esta misión?...para que te lo sepas, Tsudnade-sama me ha encargado esta misión a mi!-

-y que.., no me importa- le contesta el rubio -solo quiero terminar esta misión, lo mas rápido posible..lo que menos quiero es estar a tu lado -

-pues ya somos dos…lo que menos quiero estar al lado de una baka!-

-¡¿que me has dicho?-dijo molesto

-lo que oistes…un baka…-le contesta la rubia provocando mas a Naruto

el rubio tenia muchas ganas de contestarle, diciéndole algo, pero se contuvo y cerrando los ojos acepto que Ino dirigiera…

-esta bien…tu serás la líder..Ahora continuemos ok?

Después la breve discusión, los dos siguieron su camino, que cada vez se hacia mas difícil, ya que conforme iban avanzando, empezaban a sentir que les faltaba el aire a los dos..sentían, que , que hacer el doble de esfuerzo en subir la gran montaña y además podían sentir un aire helado y un sol que seguía quemando sus espaldas

Para ese momento ya era muy tarde y el sol dentro poco se iría..el frio comenzaba a molestarles y los dos todavía no llegaban al dicho pueblo para la misión, lo único que veían los dos era un paisaje desolador en donde las montañas eran imponentes,

-y bien "líder"..se puede saber donde estamos..?-dice el rubio burlándose de Ino al ver que habían estado corriendo mas de 6 horas y no habían encontrado el dicho pueblo

-ya cállate, se que estas burlando.-le contesta muy furiosa la rubia mientras sigue mirando el mapa -. se supone que el bendito pueblo debería estar aquí, pero…-

-aquí no hay nada mas, que puras montañas y vegetación…-le responde el rubio, que al igual que Ino estaban preocupados con la idea de haberse perdido

-se hace tarde, creo que lo mejor será acampar aquí.- le dice la rubia –mañana podremos pensar con mas calma...-

-¡¿que?,nunca, tenemos que llegar a ese lugar, si no lo hacemos, nos demoraremos en terminar la misión!-

-ya es muy de noche, estoy cansada, y ni siquiera he almorzado!-dice la rubia

pero Naruto no le hace caso a Ino ,que estaba rendida del agotamiento y le pide el mapa a Ino y una vez mas empiezan a caminar los dos, buscando el dicho pueblo

-y bien?, "Naruto-sama"-se burla la rubia -en donde diablos esta ese pueblo?-

-no lo entiendo..Deberíamos haber llegado..-dijo el rubio muy confundido

-hemos vuelto al mismo lugar..-le contesta la rubia, que de su mochila tiene que sacar una linterna ya que la oscuridad era absoluta-lo sabia, no debí hacerte caso!, ahora nos va costar mas ,hacer la carpa, con esta oscuridad!-

maldita..sea!- se molesta el Uzumaki que bota el mapa al suelo

-oye ,cálmate, si perdemos el mapa, nunca podremos ni regresar a Konoha

-no puedo entenderlo!, ya deberíamos estar en ese pueblo!-

-ya olvídalo, lo mejor será acampar..- dijo la Yamanaka que se disponía a armar la carpa

-voy intentarlo una vez mas..Pásame el mapa Ino-

-ah no ,ya no te lo daré!-le dice la rubia-mañana continuaremos la búsqueda..!

-eso ni pensarlo!, quiero irme mañana a Konoha!, pásame el mapa! -

-no te lo voy dar..!-le grita la rubia pero, Naruto estaba quitándole el mapa  
>de las manos<p>

Deja Naruto, deja el mapa suéltalo! -

Dámelo Ino ! no juegues!

-Suéltalo tu! Recuerda que yo estoy al mando!

En plena lucha por quien se quedaba con el mapa, el mapa se rompe y para colmo de males ni bien se rompe, el cielo empieza a tronar, dando aviso a una fuerte lluvia, al presenciar tal desgracia los dos se quedaron mudos por un rato…mirándose el uno al otro

Ves lo que hiciste Naruto, eres un idiota ahora como diablos vamos a salir de acá? -

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas tan tonta y no tengas sentido de orientación! -

-mira quien habla? ,si también tu ni sabes como salir de aquí..-le grita la rubia

-pero tu fuiste la primera en perdernos..!-

ya cállate!- la grita Ino y en su desesperación, le tira uno de los trozos al suelo

-Todo esto es tu culpa no debí haber hecho esta misión contigo!-Dice muy amarga Ino

-Yo debería estar molesto, por tu culpa estoy perdidos en este sitio!-contesta Naruto, recogiendo los trozos del mapa.

-ya cállate baka!-grita Ino muy frustrada - has roto el mapa! ahora que vamos hacer?-

-muy sencillo vamos a buscar la salida..-

-estas loco?,esta lloviendo y apenas con mi linterna te puedo ver!-

-si quieres me sigues no me interesa!...

-Estas loco?, te vas a perder..!

-tonta, ya estamos perdidos!... además no quiero pasar la noche contigo!

-¿así?, pues yo tampoco quiero pasar la noche contigo!-le grita la rubia -Has lo que quieras! , no me importa!-dice Ino-adelante vete!

-Perfecto me iré!- le grita Naruto.

Bien, entonces adiós!-le grita la rubia

si, Adiós!- grita Naruto y se aleja de Ino provocando que la rubia se preocupe un poco

Ya muy lejos, de donde estuvo hace un momento con Ino ,Naruto mira a su alrededor ya eran como las 7:00 pm, como decía en su reloj ,estaba oscureciendo, a su vez miraba la inmensidad de plantas y arbustos sin duda era algo impresionante ver semejante flora junta. Pero eso no era lo peor para la rubia, empezó a sentir mas frio y Empezó a dudar de haber decidido ir por su cuenta, ya que aunque seguía caminando no encontraba nada más que monte agreste.

-creo que debí quedarme con Ino…-comenta Naruto mientras siente que ,cometió una estupidez en alejarse, y sentir que estaba completamente perdido..

**::::::::fin de flash back:::::**

-por suerte logramos cumplirla, no se como pero lo hicimos-rio el rubio.

-si es cierto-le dio un sorbo a su copa-esta vez todo fue diferente, me gusto hacer esta misión contigo-sonrió la rubia.

-a mi también- contesto sonriéndole de igual manera.

-por cierto como van las cosas? Me entere que darías la prueba para ambu?-pregunto la rubia, que extendió su brazo y tomo la botella y se sirvió otro poco de sake.

-todo va bien y la prueba ya la di, la hice antes de que me asignaran esta misión, solo estoy esperando los resultados- dijo emocionado.

-que bien, espero y quedes-

-claro que quedare-

-de eso estoy segura y dime como esta la cosa con sasuke?-

-ahh con ese teme-se sirvió otro trago-todo va, como puede decirse… normal, tu sabes como son las cosas entre ese él y yo, pero estoy muy feliz sabes… ya mi mejor amigo, no mi hermano esta de regreso en Konoha, sakura-chan es mi novia, no podría pedir mejores cosas-dijo muy sonriente y feliz el rubio.

**… años después…**

_-esa fue la última sonrisa que te vi,_ -suspiro- _ de hecho fue la última vez que estuve junto a ti, después de que regresamos desapareciste, me pregunto porque ¿donde estas Naruto-kun?_-pensaba nostálgica una kunoichi de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, los recuerdos que ahora embarcaban su mente le hacían sentirse triste, extrañaba a su tonto amigo, hace 6 años que no sabía nada de él, a decir verdad nadie sabía nada de él, los únicos que al perecer tenían una idea de su paradero, eran Subaku no Gaara y Uchiha sasuke, pero ninguno decía nada.

-Ino-

La rubia no escucho que la llamaban, aun seguía perdida en sus memorias.

-Ino- le llamo por segunda vez, y no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia- _esta mujer sí que es problemática_-pensó el castaño aburrido como siempre.

-Ino- desesperado de que la rubia no le prestara la más mínima atención, la tomo del hombro y la zarandeo un poco.

-que demonios te pasa Shikamaru!- grito molesta.

-tengo rato hablándote y tu no me prestas atención, normalmente no me importaría ya que es demasiado problemático, pero ahorita tsudnade-sama nos llama, parece que tiene una misión para nosotros- dijo el Nara bostezando.-vamos Chouji ya nos está esperando en el despacho de la Hokage-

-de acuerdo-respondió ya más calmada la rubia, y empezó a seguir a su amigo

Continuara…

espero y les haya gustado dejen muchos comentarios, eso me ilumina el alma y me motiva a seguir escribiendo


	2. Chapter 2

hola chicos como estan, espero que bien, aqui les traigo el segundo cap de este fic mio,

una notificación que les quiero hacer es que tomo algunos pequeños fragmentos de otro fic, el cual no se encuentra en esta pagina, sino en un foro, por si a alguno de ustedes se les hace conocido por que ya lo han leído anteriormente, emmm... mi historia no va a ser igual quiero que sepan eso de antemano. una ves aclarado eso espero lo disfruten

** Ya nada es igual**

** Capitulo 2**

-Como demonios a podido pasar esto -pensaba Shikamaru- se suponía que iba a ser una misión fácil ¡Joder!

**-Flashback-**

Hacía dos días la Hokage los había llamado a Chouji Ino y él para anunciarles su próxima misión, que para desespero de los tres solo consistía en escoltar a un feudal desde el país del arroz hasta el suyo propio y pese a las protestas de los tres de que esa misión era para chunins y no jounins los argumentos de Tsudnade de que el feudal había pagado una considerable suma de dinero para que lo escoltaran, dio por terminada la discusión.

Y tenía que reconocerlo al principio había sido una porquería de misión, tanto que se alegraron cuando les llego el primer ataque, ya que por fin tendrían algo de acción! además fue fácil rechazar a esa gentuza vestida con armaduras de cuero y sin apenas entrenamiento, pero a ese le siguió un segundo y un tercer ataque, que fueron rechazados con igual facilidad.

Pero a partir del cuarto todo cambio...empezaron a llegar unos shinobis de armadura azul marino armados con todo tipo de armas y técnicas monstruosas... estos al contrario que los otros simples bandidos, se notaba que habían recibido un entrenamiento apropiado...con todo y eso, lograron rechazarlos, pero sufrieron bajas de su parte, pues todos los guardias del feudal murieron, solo sobrevivieron ellos y el feudal, los ataques continuaron durante todo el día , cada vez más numerosos tanto que desesperados el ex-equipo de asuma se retiro hasta las paredes de un acantilado siendo rodeados.

Estaban sentenciados, ese sería su fin, su equipo estaba hecho para dar apoyo defensivo a otros equipos, no para luchar en solitario y menos cuando eran solo tres y un civil; así que aprovechando la noche, Shikamaru mando a Chouji a que pidiera refuerzos a Konoha de eso habían pasado ya, dos días...y esa mañana los habían atacado nuevamente y al parecer este era el definitivo por que venían con todo, lograron posicionar al aterrado feudal en una gruta para que se resguardara, Ino y Shikamaru se apostaron a vender caras sus vidas, no morirían tan fácil.

**-Fin del flashback-**

- Ino ahora!-grito el castaño- Kagemane no jutsu!(técnica de imitación de sombras)- dos sombras paralizaron a dos shinobis, cosa que aprovecho Ino para lanzarles un kunai a cada uno matándolos-bien dos menos Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Estrangulación de sombra ) Ino cúbreme!

-Joder tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¡sirokage no Jutsu (cuchillas de hielo)-respondió la rubia- jajaja jodeos cabrones ya tienen tres amigos menos...ohh! Mierda –uno de los enemigos había aprovechado su pequeña distracción para atacarla con su katana, ella logro bloquearlo justo a tiempo con su kunai-mierda es que no se acaban nunca?- dio una medio voltereta en el aire y clavo el kunai en la cabeza de su enemigo-

-Kagemane no jutsu-resito el castaño paralizando a 20 shinobis, a los que elimino rápidamente lanzándoles kunais explosivos-Ino retrocede a la cueva-

- hai-

La lucha se eternizaba, parecía que nunca acabaría, aun no se explicaban de donde salían tantos hombres, al caer la tarde los ninjas de Konoha estaban exhaustos y sin chakra, el castaño fue herido en una pierna cayendo al suelo, mientras que Ino fue herida en el pecho.

- Ahg...demonios-la rubia logro cerrar la herida lo suficiente como para que no fuera mortal, pero seguía sangrando-me temo que esto es el final Shikamaru...

- parece que sí...mierda si hubiera llegado a saber que moriría aquí y de esta manera, hubiera dejado que algún akatsuki me matase al menos esos tipos tenían estilo...-los shinobis enemigos se encontraban a una distancia prudente de la pareja, preparando lo que sería el ataque final-solo espero que Chouji consiguiera escapar...- Seguro que si...-empezó a salirle sangre por la boca- al menos tienes a la hermana del Kazekage que te llorara, pero yo estoy sola-desvió la mirada hacia sus atacantes- QUE LES PASA BASTARDOS! ACABAD DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS-justo en ese momento salió disparado hacia ellos un potente dragón de agua combinado con uno eléctrico, el cual acabaría con su existencia, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe final, el ultimo antes de caer en su letargo definitivo, pero extrañamente no sintieron nada-"_tan rápido y poderoso fue que no sentí nada al morir"_-pensaron los de Konoha, pero fueron sacados de sus ensoñaciones por unos gritos que parecían ser de sus agresores_-"¿que demonios está pasando?"-_ pensaron y abrieron sus ojos rápidamente volviendo a la realidad.

Ahí justo frente a ellos había una persona de espaldas, estaba completamente cubierta por una capa de viaje negra, tenia uno de sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente, con la palma de la mano abierta. Unos cuantos metros más adelante estaban los tipos con los que antes luchaban, todos tenían expresión de sorpresa y miedo, estos rápidamente volvieron formar el mismo ataque, un dragón de agua mezclado con uno eléctrico y lo dirigieron hacia ellos nuevamente, pero este fue detenido por una barrera invisible, al parecer creada por el encapuchado, quien soltó una pequeña risita-¿por que aun no has atacado kyu?-pregunto.

-veía que tan fuertes eran estos insectos-respondió con voz grave un hombre pelirrojo, vestido con un traje negro, que estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre una de las tantas rocas que había ahí-haber si así encontraba una razón para el que me invocaras, tu fácilmente podrías con todos ellos-

-no me dijiste que de vez en cuando, te sacara, para que estiraras las pat… bueno piernas?-

-cierto.. Gracias chico-sonrió y salto, cayendo justo en el centro de la formación de los bandidos, desenvaino rápidamente sus dos katanas, y empezó con su mortal danza, sus ataques eran rápidos y certeros, se movía con gracia y pulcritud, en poco menos de un minuto había acabado con todos.

Ino y Shikamaru estaban perplejos, era increíble la fuerza y destreza que mostraba el pelirrojo, y estaban seguros que eso no era ni una cuarta parte de su poder, por lo que solo se limitaron a ver lo que sucedía frente a sus narices, una vez que el pelirrojo acabo con los enemigos, procedió a limpiar sus katanas con cuidado, para que no quedara la mas mínima gota de sangre es su hoja y las guardo en sus correspondientes fundas- fue divertido, no fue mucho pero me sirvió de calentamiento, - dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba al encapuchado.

-me alegro, pero podrías hacerme el favor de quemar sus cuerpos- se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaban Ino y Shikamaru-si llega a despertar no quiero que lo primero que vea sea un montón de cadáveres-

-de acuerdo- el pelirrojo lanzo una bola de fuego, hacia donde estaban los cadáveres apilados, quemándolos a todos completamente dejando solo una cuantas cenizas-adiós, dale mis saludos a la peque- dijo el hombre y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-ufff-suspiro derrotado el Nara- tuvimos suerte-

-y que lo digas, por poco y...-callo al ver al encapuchado acercarse... era imponente debía medir cerca del 1'90, también parecía que cargaba algo, porque entre sus brazos llevaba un bulto pequeño, cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de distancia se detuvo y pregunto-¿están bien?- su voz delato que era un hombre.

- si muchas gracias...si no llega a ser por ustedes, no la habríamos contado- agradeció Shikamaru.

Ino se levanto para hacer una pequeña reverencia y dar también las gracias pero debido a su debilidad cayó encima del hombre, que la sujeto con su brazo libre sin esfuerzo.

- me alegra que estén bien Ino… Shikamaru, pero no recuerdo que fueran tan débiles-les dijo el hombre.

- Que!-exclamo sorprendida la rubia- Será posible que...-le quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, mostrando un rostro que reconocía pese a ser verse más maduro y curtido por la vida, sus ojos azules seguían igual de brillantes que siempre, pero denotaban experiencia, madures y un poco de frialdad- Naruto…-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicos aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten ^^**

**Ya nada es igual**

**Capitulo 3**

**_-Escenas anteriores-_**

- me alegra que estén bien Ino… Shikamaru, pero no recuerdo que fuerais tan débiles-les dijo el hombre.

- ¡Que!-exclamo sorprendida la rubia- Será posible que...-le quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, mostrando un rostro que reconocía pese a ser verse más maduro y curtido por la vida, sus ojos azules seguían igual de brillantes que siempre, pero denotaban experiencia, madures y un poco de frialdad- Naruto…-

**_-ahora-_**

- Cuanto tiempo Ino-dijo sonriendo el rubio-

-¿De verdad eres tu Naruto?-pregunto el castaño.

-sí, tan diferente estoy…. Que me miran como bicho raro-dijo divertido.

- Si...-había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía, hace exactamente 6 años, el se había ido de Konoha y todos le echaban de menos, nadie sabía el motivo de su partida salvo unos cuantos, estaba realmente cambiado las facciones de su rostro ya no eran las de un niño, pero seguían siendo finas y delicadas, su cabello estaba más largo, le llegaba por encima de los hombros y tenía un flequillo que le caía de lado tapándole ligeramente el ojo izquierdo, se le veía tranquilo y maduro-estas sumamente cambiado-

El rubio solo rio un poco-¿Están bien? –Volvió a preguntar con semblante preocupado-

- si...bueno más o menos...el feudal está bien y eso es lo que importa, supongo-dicho esto se desplomo al piso y empezó a convulsionar hasta quedarse rígido-

-¡ Shikamaru!- grito alarmada la rubia.

- Si tu lo dices...-suspiro- Ino podrías hacerme el favor de sostenerla- la rubia asintió y él le paso el bulto, resulta que era una pequeña niña de piel blanca y cabellos rojos como el fuego, envuelta en una capa gris, que la abrigaba mientras se encontraba dormida, Luego él se arrodillo junto a Shikamaru y lo empezó a revisar- parece que el kunai tenia veneno, umm…. Eso servirá –busco dentro del pequeño bolso amarrado en su pierna y saco un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido verde.

-¿eso es un antídoto?-pregunto.

-sí, sirve para gran variedad de venenos de baja y media intensidad, me lo dio Kankuro el hermano de Gaara… servirá para estabilizarlo y demorar el veneno durante unas cuantas horas, tiempo suficiente para llevarle a un hospital-

Ino suspiro y se sentó en el suelo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la niña que ahora estaba en sus brazos-¿a dónde lo llevaremos? Konoha está a dos días de camino ¿Qué haremos con el feudal?-inquirió preocupada la ojiazul.

-calma-dijo él muy sereno.

La rubia por un momento se paralizo, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, él le había dicho "calma". Cuando en millones de veces anteriores, ella o cualquier otro era el que ocupaba ese rol, mientras que el rubio tenía un ataque de histeria, verdaderamente había cambiado, no solo su aspecto físico, volviéndolo mil veces más atractivo de lo que antes era, sino su aptitud, por lo que veía ahora era muy centrado, sereno y serio, ya no quedaba nada de su viejo amigo aquel que ella tanto extrañaba, salvo esa sonrisa, esa que tanto la reconfortaba, aunque esta ya no era como en sus épocas de antaño, amplia y deslumbrante, sino que más discreta.

-tranquila Ino yo me encargare de eso… y con respecto al feudal bueno supongo que los ambus que vinieron en su ayuda, se encargaran de terminar de escoltarlo hasta su destino… o me equivoco yu-taicho?-

A espaldas de Naruto apareció un escuadrón ambu, estaba integrado por tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, que parecía ser la líder- ¿quién eres?..Espera me acabas de llamar yu…a ¿mí?.. ¿Naruto eres tú?- murmuro dudosa esta y se levanto la máscara.

-el mismo, tiempo sin verla yugao-taicho -sonrió de medio lado- será que.. Usted y su escuadrón ¿podrían escoltar al feudal? Mientras que Ino y yo llevamos a Shikamaru a que lo traten en un hospital-pregunto amablemente el rubio.

-cla- claro.. ryu, neko, tomen al feudal y vámonos-ordeno y volvió a colocar la máscara.

-hai- después de buscar al feudal en la cueva, se fueron rápidamente.

-ya se fueron, ¿a dónde vamos a llevar a Shikamaru?-

-a Konoha- hizo una serie de sellos, coloco la palma de su mano contra el piso y exclamo- kyshiyose no jutsu- hubo una pequeña explosión y cuando el humo se disperso, se vio una pequeña figura, era un pequeño zorro de pelaje rojo oscuro y dos pequeñas y esponjosas colas-hola yuki- saludo el rubio.

-¿para que me necesita Naruto- sama?-pregunto el zorrito.

-necesito que lleves un mensaje a Konoha- el rubio saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas y escribió algo, luego lo sello y se lo dio al pequeño zorro de nombre yuki- dáselo directamente a la Hokage, o en su defecto sino lo consigues a ella dáselo a su asistente, tú ya sabes quienes son-

-hai- respondió enérgicamente la criatura y salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunto intrigada la rubia.

-era una invocación de zorro-

-pero acaso tu no invocabas sapos, igual que jiraya-sama-

-así es, aun lo hago, pero los zorros son mas rápidos y hace algunos años firme el contrato de los zorros, siendo así el primer humano en poder invocarlos- dijo el rubio.

-a ya… y que fue lo q….- el rubio la interrumpió- le di un pergamino con un mensaje, avisándoles que íbamos para allá, y que Shikamaru estaba herido.. bueno que ustedes dos estaban heridos para que prepararan todo y que cuando todo estuviera listo siguieran unas indicaciones que les deje allí-

-umm… ¿pero como le haremos para….-

-muchas preguntas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo siento,-se disculpo- pero es que para mí, en estos momentos, eres todo un misterio-

El rubio rio un poco- pues este misterio- se señalo- lo podrás resolver en otro momento-sonrió- pero por ahora podrías decirme donde quedaron sus cosas para traerlas, que ya yuki debe de estar a la mitad del camino-

Ino también sonrió- no es necesario, deja yo las busco- hizo un ademan de querer pararse, pero fue detenida por el rubio- no, deja y yo lo hago, tu descasa…. Además ella parece estar muy a gusto y quiero dejarla dormir un rato más, tengo que aprovechar estos momentos-suspiro- son muy escasos-

Ino decidió no seguir insistiendo, por lo que le indico al rubio donde habían terminado a parar todas sus pertenecías, el fue y las busco con calma, una vez en su posesión las sello en un pergamino y se sentó a esperar el aviso y así transcurrió una media hora aproximadamente, tal vez un poco más, hasta que el rubio sintió como un pequeño cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, eso era lo que estaban esperando- bien es hora de partir, ya tienen todo listo- se levanto y se acerco a donde estaba Ino- dámela para que así te puedas parar mejor- ella le paso a la pequeña pelirroja, que por el movimiento empezó a despertar –am …ahhh otosan ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto con pereza la pequeña, apenas abriendo sus ojos, que eran de un bonito color gris.

- _"es su hija"-_ pensó la rubia que estaba en shock, ella en cuanto le vio con la niña, pensó esa posibilidad, que fuera su hija, pero aun así estaba sorprendida.

-ya despertaste Kairi-chan, estamos en el bosque, vamos hacia Konoha-respondió el ojiazul.

-ahh-bostezo- creí que ya habíamos llegado… ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la pelirroja volteando a mirar a Ino.

-es una vieja amiga mía-dijo y bajo a la pequeña al suelo- ve anda a presentarte- la niña salió corriendo y se paro frente a Ino e hizo una reverencia- mi nombre es uzumaki kairi, tengo 5 años, pronto serán 6 y tú?-pregunto sonriente la pequeña pelirroja.

-"_vaya su sonrisa es igual a la de Naruto cuando éramos niños_"- pensó la rubia- vaya eres una niña grande-sonrió- yo soy yamanaka Ino y tengo 22 años- respondió la rubia.

-¡ sí ! Igual que mi otosan- dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-chicas vamos-las llamo Naruto que ya tenía a Shikamaru apoyado en su hombro.

-voy otosan- Kairi tomo a Ino de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hasta donde estaba Naruto, este les dijo que se sujetaran fuertemente de él y hizo un sello con su mano y murmuro-hashirin no jutsu- desapareciendo en una estela amarilla.

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

hola! aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ya nada es igual<strong>

**capitulo 4**

* * *

><p>-espero que los ANBU hayan llegado a tiempo-suspiro con pesadez la Hokage, que se encontraba recargada en marco del ventanal de su despacho, miraba las nubes pasar, estaba preocupada ya que justo ese día a horas de la madrugada, había llegado Chouji con algunas heridas y gran pérdida de chakra pidiendo ayuda , alegando que la misión se había complicado y no sabía cuánto más pudieran resistir Ino y Shikamaru, así que ella mando un equipo ANBU en su ayuda, ahora rezaba a kami-sama para que hubieran llegado a tiempo.<p>

-tsudnade-sama-le llamo una voz infantil.

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a mirar a los lados, pero no encontró nada- "_perfecto ahora estoy imaginando cosas, será que el tonto ese tiene razón y ya estoy vieja para esto_"- pensó algo molesta y nostálgica.

-aquí abajo tsudnade-sama-le dijo nuevamente el dueño de aquella voz, la rubia hizo caso a las indicaciones y bajo la mirada hacia el tejado que había debajo de la ventana, y allí vio algo muy particular era un pequeño zorro rojo de dos colas, que se le hacía conocido-¿Yuki?- pregunto extrañada.

-¡hai!- dijo y salto al borde del ventanal- Naruto-sama le manda esto- apuntando al pergamino con el hocico- es un mensaje para usted- la rubia tomo el pergamino y le aplico un poco de chakra al sello y lo abrió, dentro de este había una nota que decía:

**Hola, tsudnade-sama, este mensaje es con el fin de informarle que me voy de vuelta a Konoha y que conmigo están Ino y Shikamaru, ambos están con muy poco chakra, Ino tiene una herida en el pecho y Shikamaru una en la pierna, el kunai que le hirió ahí estaba envenenado, por lo que necesita atención rápida, necesito que prepare todo en el hospital, y cuando todo esté listo, avíseme.**

**Solo tiene que lanzar el kunai de tres puntas, que le envié hace unos años.**

**P.D: no se preocupe por el feudal, el está perfectamente, ahora mismo está siendo escoltado por el escuadrón de yagao -taicho**

Después de que la rubia terminara de leer la nota, llamo inmediatamente a su asistente y le dio órdenes de que preparara una sala en el hospital, que era urgente ya que Ino y Shikamaru estaban heridos, luego tomo al zorrito en brazos y se acerco a la foto del yondaime Hokage que había en su oficina y tomo el kunai de tres puntas que había junto a ella, y cogió rumbo al hospital.

Transcurrida una media hora después de eso su asistente Shizune se acerco corriendo a ella, que se encontraba parada frente al hospital- todo está listo tsudnade-sama-

-bien- respondió la rubia y lanzo el kunai de tres puntas al suelo, ante la mirada extrañada de su asistente, transcurrieron unos minutos pero nada paso- se supone que ya deberían…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, ya que vieron pasar frente a sus ojos un resplandor amarillo, el cual se materializo y mostro la silueta de un hombre alto rubio cubierto con una capa negra, con un hombre castaño recargado sobre su hombro, una mujer rubia y una niña pequeña de cabellos rojos.

El zorrito que se encontraba en los brazos de la Hokage salto inmediatamente al suelo, al ver a su invocador- cumplí con lo que me ordeno Naruto-sama-dijo sonriente el zorrito.

-gracias Yuki- dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Yuki!-grito emocionada la pequeña pelirroja.

-¡Kairi-sama!-dijo emocionado el zorrito y se acerco a ella, que le acaricio la cabeza.

-Kairi, Yuki por que no van a jugar un rato- les dijo el rubio ojiazul.

-claro- dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo hacia los jardines laterales del hospital.

La rubia y la pelinegra estaban tan sorprendidas de ver al rubio tan diferente, tan hombre, si se podría decir, estaban tan absortas en sus mentes analizándolo, que no notaron a los demás que lo acompañaban hasta que el hablo, su voz fue lo que las hizo volver a la realidad- tsudnade-sama, como le dije en mi mensaje Ino ha sido herida en el pecho y Shikamaru fue envenenado, le suministre un antídoto que hasta ahora lo que ha hecho es detener la acción del veneno, pero no eliminarlo así que hay que extraérselo- volteo a mirar a la pelinegra y le sonrió un poco- Shizune me podrías llevar a la habitación donde tengo que dejarlo-

-eh? Etto.. no será necesario Naruto -kun, ahí vienen unas enfermeras con una camilla-señalo a las aludidas- ellas se encargaran de llevarlo a la habitación- respondió la pelinegra aun sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ese que tenia ahí, justo en frente era su hermanito menor, se había convertido en todo un hombre, uno muy apuesto, pero estaba muy cambiado, lo veía más serio y reservado, ni siquiera la había llamado neechan, ella aun se preguntaba el motivo de su ida y ahora que lo veía y veía ese cambio en el, le daba más curiosidad.

El rubio asintió y coloco a Shikamaru en la camilla, y volteo a mira a Ino que estaba junto a él-vamos que tu también estas herida- la cargo, ante las protestas de la rubia.

-bájame yo puedo, no es necesario que me cargues-protesto la rubia muy sonrojada, no es que no estuviera a gusto, de hecho estaba muy a gusto, es solo que le daba una inmensa vergüenza

-no tienes mucho chakra, a duras penas te mantienes en pie, así que no te quejes- dijo serio pero calmado, a la rubia le toco que resignarse y dejarse llevar, tsudnade que presencio toda la escena solo pudo sonreír un poco y seguirlos a la habitación que les habían destinado.

* * *

><p>Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que entraron al hospital, los heridos Shikamaru e Ino ya habían sido atendidos y ahora se encontraban reposando en una habitación, Shikamaru estaba en la cama que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, junto a él estaba Shizune que le estaba haciendo una revisión, Ino se encontraba acostada en la cama que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la ventana y junto a ella en una silla estaba la gondaime Hokage, las tres mujeres tenían la vista enfocada en un mismo punto, mas especifico en el joven rubio que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, que miraba impasible los en los jardines del hospital, este ya no traía su capa puesta, por lo que se veía su ropa, llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados, sandalias ninja negras, camisa de red negra de manga corta, sobre esta llevaba un chaleco jounnin negro con un remolino rojo (símbolo de los uzumaki) en su espalda, guantes sin dedos rojos oscuro en ambas manos y la banda que lo identificaba como ninja de Konoha estaba atada en su brazo izquierdo.<p>

-Naruto- dijo por fin la Hokage.

-dígame tsudnade-sama- dijo este volteándola a mirar.

-más tarde pásate por mi oficina para q.. –

-si así lo hare, díganme ¿que ha corrido por acá en mi ausencia?- pregunto el rubio mirándolas a todas.

-la verdad nada, lo mismo de siempre, todo ha estado muy aburrido- contesto la pelinegra que ya estaba junto a la Hokage.

-ya veo-volvió a mirar por la ventana unos instantes y después a ellas- ¿y que a pasado con los chicos?-

-eso la respondo yo-dijo Ino ya mas recuperada sentándose en la cama- ellos están bien, todos, sasuke y los de su equipo, se metieron a ANBU-

-"_como Itachi ehhh…. por lo que veo estas siguiendo los pasos de tu hermano sasuke, me alegra ver que ese cambio q note aquel día no muy grato, se ha mantenido"_- pensó el rubio sonriendo suavemente.

-Hinata, Kiba y Shino han estado entrenando duramente y se han convertido en el mejor grupo de rastreo de toda la aldea, el equipo de Gai sensei todos están muy bien, Neji y Ten Ten andan de novios desde hace bastante tiempo, Gai-sensei sigue con sus continuas competencias absurdas con kakashi-sensei, a mi equipo pues ya nos viste- dijo soltando una risita- Sai también está en ANBU, con yamato -taicho y sakura –Naruto se tenso al escuchar ese nombre y apretó los puños, esta reacción no paso desapercibida por ninguna de las féminas, a dos causándole curiosidad y a la otra tristeza.-sakura ella, pues…. está bien, sigue aquí trabajando en el hospital-termino de decir la rubia.

-me alegro por todos.. veo que el tiempo no ha pasado en vano-dijo ya calmado y sonriendo.

-eso deberíamos decir nosotros- dijo sonriente la pelinegra ante la mirada algo confusa del ojiazul- mírate, ya estas hecho todo un hombre, estas mucho más alto de lo que recuerdo, tu cabello está más largo, estas muy cambiado Naruto-kun- ella se acerco hasta él y lo fundió en un abrazo, uno que tenía ganas de darle des el momento en el que lo vio aparecer- bienvenido a casa- le susurro al oído.

- arigato Shizune-neechan- le respondió igualmente él en susurros, correspondiendo el abrazo.

La pelinegra se separo de el inmensamente feliz, y se hizo a un lado para que la gondaime también pudiera abrazarlo, y así fue la rubia se paro y llego hasta donde estaba el de pie, y lo fundió en un abrazo maternal- me alegra que hayas vuelto idiota, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- dijo apretándolo fuertemente- yo también te he extrañado kaa-san- le susurro correspondiendo el abrazo, el que el rubio la llamara así la alegro inmensamente.

Por el pasillo se escucho un ruido, parecía que alguien venia corriendo y parecía estar divirtiéndose por que se escuchaban unas risas-¡ te gane!- dijo emocionado un zorrito rojo entrando a la habitación, detrás de este venia una pequeña niña pelirroja – no es justo una señora se me atravesó, no vale- dijo haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver adorable.

-si vale-respondió el zorrito.

-jajajajaja- se empezó a reír el rubio, que recién había soltado a la rubia Hokage- siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos-

-no te rías oto-san-dijo la pelirroja inflando los cachetes, las mujeres ahí presentes, menos Ino claro está, se volvieron de piedra al escuchar como la pequeña había llamado al rubio –"_lo llamo oto-san, o escuche mal"-_pensaronal mismo tiempo tsudnade y Shizune.

-como quieres que no me ría, si siempre es el mismo cuento, se ponen a hacer carreras, cuando yuki te gana, te pones toda enfurruñada –dijo entre risas y se coloco frente a ella, agachándose para estar a su altura.

-pero oto-san… no es justo yo iba ganando pero una señora se me atravesó en el pasillo-

El rubio suspiro- vale vale, que les parece si esto queda en empate ¿Yuki estás de acuerdo?-pregunto el rubio mirando al pequeño zorro que estaba al lado de la niña.

-si por mí está bien Naruto-sama-

-¿Kairi?-

-de acuerdo oto-san- dijo la pequeña regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

-perfecto, ahora vamos que quiero que conozcas a unas persona- se paro y la tomo de la mano, y se acercaron a donde estaban tsudnade y Shizune e Ino.

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto.

- son la Hokage y su asistente, son personas muy queridas por mí, son como mi madre y mi hermana-dijo el rubio-ve preséntate-

Kairi volteo a mirar a las mujeres hizo una pequeña reverencia y les regalo una sonrisa marca uzumaki- me llamo uzumaki Kairi, mucho gusto-

-tsudnade Senju-dijo la rubia sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-Shizune kato (no se su apellido, así que le coloque el de Dan el novio de tsudnade ya que ella era sobrina de el)- respondió sonriente la pelinegra agachándose para estar a la altura de la pelirroja- ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeña? -pregunto.

-5 años pronto serán 6 años-dijo mostrando la cifra con los dedos de su mano, igual que cuando se presento con Ino.

-_"es muy linda, su sonrisa y forma de ser se parece a la de Naruto cuando era más chico"-_pensaron ambas mujeres.

-too-san dijiste que las querías como si fueran tu madre-viendo a tsudnade- y a tu hermana-dijo viendo a Shizune.

El rubio asintió.

-entonces serian… Shizune-neechan y … tsudnade-obachan- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y abrazándolas a ambas que se encontraban agachadas.

-_"si, se parece a Naruto de pequeño"-_pensó la rubia con una vena marcada en la frente.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado.. dejenme reviews porfa<p>

ándenle no sean malos...


	5. Chapter 5

hola lamento la tardanza, este cap estaba listo desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero siempre q decia ahh tengo q subir el cap me entretenia con alguna cosa y se me olvidava pero hoy no asi que aqui se los dejo disfrutenlo, y dejenme un review ^^ aunque sea con amenazas por la tardanza xD JEJEJEJE

* * *

><p><strong>ya nada es igual <strong>

**capitulo 5**

La rubia presenciaba toda esa escena desde su cama, en su cara había una sonrisa, le alegraba ver a su amigo sonriendo, aunque no fuera como antes, esa pequeña sonrisa que ahora demostraba lograba reconfortarla, su risa, la que había escuchado cuando apareció la pequeña Kairi, la transporto a los viejos tiempos, a aquella noche en la que habían compartido como verdaderos amigos, aquella noche en la terraza de la mansión de la princesa.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien la última vez que le vio, fue el día en que regresaron a la aldea, ella se marcho a su casa a descansar ya que el insistió en que el llevaría el informe a la Hokage, que no se preocupara, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dejado solo en ese momento, tal vez si ella se hubiera quedado con él, sabría el motivo de su partida y tal vez hasta hubiera impedido la misma…

Ino divagaba en sus pensamientos, pensando en las cosas que pudieron haberle ocurrido al uzumaki, ciertamente sakura figuraba como una de las razones de la partida de este, ya que noto como se tenso cuando ella la menciono_- ahh... Quiero saber, quiero saber, para ayudarlo_- se dijo mentalmente –_espera… ¿desde cuándo pienso tanto en él? , ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo tanto por él?¡ demonios!_-suspiro- _desde aquella noche no puedo olvidarlo, me agrado estar con él, cuando desapareció me sentí inmensamente triste y ahora... Cuando lo volví a ver... Cuando apareció y nos rescato quede alucinada, era él, ciertamente ya no es igual al de antes, es muy diferente su actitud…pero sigue teniendo esa misma esencia...Esa que me prendo aquella noche- _se mordió el labio- ¡dios santo! Que diablos estoy pensando… el… él a mi no…. O ¿sí?- la rubia sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos, como si ese simple movimiento fuera a dispersarlos- no Ino no- dijo en voz alta, cuando se percato de esto, levanto la vista y los vio, todas las personas consientes en ese cuarto tenían sus ojos puestos sobre ella, tsudnade y Shizune reían entre dientes, imaginando el centro de atención de los pensamientos de la chica, Kairi solo la miraba con una expresión desconcertada y Naruto, pues el solo la veía con una ceja arqueada. Ante esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su cara se torno del color de un tomate, en especial por que el tenia sus ojos fijos en ella, aquellos orbes color zafiro, tan profundos que la absorbían -_ahh demonios ya soy un caso perdido_-suspiro y bajo la cabeza en forma de derrota, ya había aceptado que Naruto le atraía de sobremanera.

-Ino ¿estás bien?- pregunto el uzumaki.

-¿ah?-

-pregunto que si estabas bien- le dijo tsudnade con una mirada de esas que dicen "te cache, se lo que estabas pensando" y una sonrisa picara.

- sí, si no se preocupen- respondió visiblemente sonrojada, la ojiazul noto la mirada que le dirigió la Hokage y esto la hizo ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba- _¿tan obvia soy?...no, no creo-_pensó.

-umm… bueno nosotros nos vamos… descansa Ino -sonrió ligeramente- vamos Kairi- dijo volviéndose a colocar la capa negra y tomando de la mano a la pelirroja- adiós Ino-san- se despidió la niña y salieron de la habitación.

-adiós- respondió.

-descansa… mañana podrás irte a tu casa-le dijo la Hokage y se encamino hacia la puerta- vamos Shizune, Naruto seguramente va para mi oficina-

-Hai- respondió la pelinegra- adiós Ino, que sueñes con Naruto.. Digo con los angelitos- dijo y abandono la habitación rápidamente para ir tras su maestra.

Ino solamente se sonrojo y bufo molesta al oír una sonora carcajada desde el pasillo del hospital.

.

.

.

En la torre Hokage ya se encontraban tsudnade y su asistente Shizune, dentro de la oficina de la primera.

-donde se metió este niño.. Creí que estaría aquí primero que nosotras-dijo algo molesta la rubia Hokage.

-tsudnade-sama creo que ya no es correcto llamar a Naruto-kun de esa manera, usted misma lo vio..ya no tiene nada de niño, ahora es todo un hombre-sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido- además tiene una hija…-

-tienes razón, además la niña es muy linda, me recuerda a cierta persona-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-a Naruto-kun? Porque su forma de ser me recuerda a cuando él era pequeño-

-jaja si pero viéndola bien parece una copia chibi de kushina- dijo entre risas la Hokage- lo tiene todo el cabello rojo, los ojos grises y la cara redondeada que la hace parecer un tomatico je je je –

-¿kushina? El nombre me suena, pero no logro recordar de donde- dijo la pelinegra.

-si kushina ella era..-no pudo continuar hablando ya que vio como la puerta de su oficina era abierta de golpe y una mancha roja pasaba frente a ella y llegaba hasta la gran ventana en el otro extremo de la habitación-"que demonios"-fue todo lo que pensaron la rubia y la pelinegra

-waooo! Esta aldea es muy bonita ¿verdad oto-san?-grito una niña pelirroja emocionada, las dos mujeres parpadearon un par de veces y voltearon hacia la ventana, a la cual se había dirigido "la mancha roja" y se encontraron con Kairi, quien tenía el estomago apoyado en el marco de la ventana y la cabeza fuera de la misma para ver mejor el paisaje.

Las dos mujeres una vez recuperadas de la impresión volvieron a mirar hacia la puerta y se encontraron a Naruto con la mano levantada como si fuera a tocar la puerta. El rubio bajo la mano y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado de sus labios- en definitiva a esta niña nunca hay que darle azúcar- murmuro mientras entraba a la oficina y se acercaba al escritorio donde estaba sentada la rubia.

-lamento la tardanza tsudnade-sama pero es que Kairi quería un helado-

-tranquilo, no importa no es..-pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por la pequeña pelirroja que venía gritando-oto-san! ¿Que es eso?-Kairi corrió hasta donde se encontraba su padre lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta la ventana y señalo el monte de los hokages.

-ese es el monte de los hokages, allí están esculpidos los rostros de los todos los hokages que ha tenido Konoha, desde el shondaime Hokage hasta la actual gondaime- dijo el rubio señalando con un gesto de cabeza a tsudnade- ven aquí están las fotos para que los veas mejor- la llevo hasta una de las paredes de la habitación donde estaban colgadas las fotos de todos los hokages. Tsudnade se paro y se acerco a ellos para oír la explicación que daría el rubio.

-este- dijo señalando la primera foto- es el shondaime hashirama Senju, el fue el fundador de la aldea junto con Madara Uchiha, también es ...-

-mi abuelo –dijo la rubia parada a un lado de los dos uzumakis.

-si eso iba a decir, también como te dije hace un tiempo antes de venir para acá... Es pariente nuestro ya que su esposa fue mito uzumaki, por eso es que los shinobis de Konoha usan el remolino del clan uzumaki en sus uniformes, lo usan como señal de una vieja alianza-

-ahh.. ya… entonces tsudnade-obaachan y nosotros somos familia?-pregunto.

-así es- dijo la rubia acercándose a los dos uzumakis.

-y los otros viejos ¿quiénes son? Pregunto la niña.

-el nindaime es Tobirama Senju, el hermano menor de shonadime, este- señalo la tercera foto- es el sandaime Hiruzune Sarutobi, el fue alumno del segundo… y este-

-oto-san es idéntico a ti- dijo la niña con sorpresa- entonces ese es…-

-si ese es mi padre Minato Namikaze el yondaime Hokage- dijo sonriendo ligeramente pero con orgullo

-"vaya una niña de 5 años vio el parecido innegable en menos de 10 segundos y toda una aldea que ti vio por 16 años (a esa edad es que Naruto se fue de Konoha para viajar por motivos personales que no le permitían quedarse allí) nunca lo relaciono..Hay que ver como son las cosas.."-pensó la rubia mientras miraba atenta a la pelirroja y al rubio.

Shizune que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación estaba bastante sorprendida, no solo Naruto y tsudnade eran familia sino que también Naruto era hijo del cuarto, entonces esa mujer a la que se refería su maestra también era algo del rubio.

-etto..Tsudnade-sama…- murmuro la pelinegra.

-¿sí? Shizune- dijo la rubia mirando a su asistente mientras regresaba a sentarse en su escritorio.

-no es por interrumpir ni nada, pero es verdad eso de que ¿Naruto-kun y usted son familia y que el es hijo del yondaime-sama?-

-sí, acaso no vez el enorme parecido entre los dos, si no fuera por las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto, diría que es un clon de Minato-

La pelinegra se acerco y vio la foto del cuarto y luego a Naruto-si es cierto… son idénticos, y..emm otra preguntica…la mujer de la que usted estaba hablando antes de que Naruto-kun y Kairi-chan llegaran ¿quién era?-

-¿kushina?-

La pelinegra asintió-bueno ella era..-la rubia dudaba en decir lo que tenía pensado pero dado a que el rubio, sabia quien era su padre supuso que ya sabía por completo su origen y no se equivoco ya que Naruto hablo por ella- mi madre-dijo-¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo sobre ella tsudnade-sama?-pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba la capa, se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la Hokage y sentaba a la pelirroja en sus piernas.

-que Kairi me recordaba mucho a ella, como le dije a Shizune se parece demasiado, el cabello rojo, los ojos grises, la cara redondeada que la hace parecer un tomatico- volvió a reír la Hokage cuando dijo el primer apodo que tuvo la madre de Naruto.

-ciertamente se parecen muchísimo, pero no le diga tomate, mire que no quiero que se convierta en la segunda habanera sangrienta de Konoha, por lo menos no aun…-

-habanera sangrienta..¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto la rubia mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-umm esa es una historia para otro día, así que..Porque no me dice de una vez sobre lo que quería hablar conmigo en un principio tsudnade-sama-dijo el rubio serio.

-tsk..Me tendrás que contar otro día, y Naruto estamos solos..Por favor deja de llamarme así… que me hace sentir rara si viene de ti- le dijo la ojimiel.

-tsk… Quien la entiende.. Antes me reclamaba por que le decía vieja y ahora se siente rara por que no la llamo así-

-irónico ¿no?-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa cálida.

-bastante diría yo-suspiro- tsudnade…tienes que entender que he cambiado, que me ha tocado cambiar ya que sabes cuál fue el suceso que propicio este cambio en mi…creo que si no lo hice mas, si no me volví en alguien más frio y falto de emociones fue por..-miro a la pelirroja en sus piernas-por Kairi, ella me ayudo, aunque no fuera consciente de lo que hacía, puesto que era apenas una bebe, me ayudo a mantenerme a flote y a no hundirme en el dolor que sakura-pronuncio el nombre de la pelirrosa con rabia- causo en mi corazón-dijo con semblante serio mientras acomodaba mejor a la pelirroja que luchaba por no quedarse dormida en su regazo- pero a pesar de que machacaron mi corazón y lo destruyeron en pedazos de la peor manera, el se volvió a reconstruir y late todavía, guarda lugar para ciertas personas que aprecio enormemente como tú, Shizune y otros..Por eso quiero que sepas y que siempre tengas presente que yo a ti te quiero como una madre, y que siempre te querré, el que ya no te diga vieja no significa que mi afecto haya disminuido, es solo que he madurado-sonrió-además si quieres que alguien te llame obaachan pues aquí la tienes- señalo a la pelirroja que ya se había quedado dormida.

-tienes razón-dijo rebozando de felicidad por lo que el rubio le dijo-retomando a lo inicial.. Hace 6 años antes de que te fueras recién habías entrado a los cazadores ANBU-el rubio asintió- y conociéndote, se que en todo este tiempo no has estado vagueando, sino que has estado entrenando-el rubio volvió a asentir- ya que la tercera fase de los exámenes chunnin será dentro de poco, me gustaría que tu participaras en un combate, sería el que cerrara los demás, además así vería lo mucho que has mejorado en este tiempo y vería en que rango ubicarte-propuso la Hokage.

-me parece bien…hace tiempo que no lucho-sonrió ampliamente-¿contra quién o quiénes? Y ¿dentro de cuánto tiempo?-pregunto.

-contra tus amigos y será dentro de 4 días-respondió.

-perfecto..Quiero ver que tanto han mejorado-

Continuara…..


	6. Nota de autor

Hola muchachos, lamento si a muchos les llega la notificación de un nuevo cap y con lo que se encuentras es con esta triste nota de la autora, créanme cuando les digo que me ha pasado-riendo un poco- pero la cosa es que….quería informarles que he decidido editar el fic, y posiblemente cambiarle algunas cosas, ya que mi manera de escribir ahora es diferente y tal vez mucho mejor a la que tenía antes, cuando comencé con este proyecto. También le sumo que me quede corta de inspiración para la historia y la verdad es que no quiero abandonarla por que se que a muchos les ha gustado y están ansioso por saber que ocurrirá.

Por lo que pienso que si tal vez la comienzo nuevamente desde cero, las ideas vendrán a mí con mayor facilidad (espero y así sea). Una vez empiece con eso espero y tratare de actualizar frecuentemente, pero tal vez no me sea posible por la universidad, la carrera que estoy estudiando no es fácil (ninguna lo es la verdad xD ) y ya me hice la vaga suficiente durante digamos que el primer semestre, y ahora no puedo darme ese lujo, ya que necesito salir muy bien en Química Orgánica, por lo que tengo que ponerle ganas o sino…me cogerán…y feo –llorando desconsolada- no quiero raspar esta materia y después tener que volverla a ver, y q por culpa de eso me prelen otras.

Así que…volviendo a lo que les interesa ( lo cual no son mis problemas existenciales con química )espero pronto por lo menos volverles a subir el primer cap de este fic editado, para ese realmente no tengo planeado cambiar mucho, pero algo cambiare xD

Como ya les dije todo lo que les tenía que decir, me despido –sonriendo— muchos besos para todos y abrazos para todas jaja, y gracias por leer mis fics—haciendo una pequeña reverencia—

Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores

P.D: no me maten…


End file.
